


Under Your Spell

by God_of_Doors



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Sex Pollen, but instead of pollen it's magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_of_Doors/pseuds/God_of_Doors
Summary: Rila Morette finally makes it up to the fabled College of Winterhold, but a certain Dunmer captures her attention before the lessons can. Eager to impress her new crush, Rila agrees to be Brelyna's test subject, but unforeseen side effects leave her desperate for something more.Written for TES: Femslash Week 2020Prompt 2: Magic
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Brelyna Maryon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: TES: Femslash Week 2020





	Under Your Spell

**Author's Note:**

> There is female masturbation and sex in this fic, but it is not described in detail.  
> Despite the "sex pollen" tag, let me reiterate that everything in this fic is meant to be portrayed as consensual on both sides.

Rila had eyes for Brelyna the moment she walked into Tolfdir’s first lecture. The young dunmer woman held herself with a graceful confidence that captured Rila’s attention so thoroughly that she almost accidentally let Tolfdir light her on fire during the wards demonstration. Brelyna’s initial distrust put Rila off a little at first, and she tried to focus on the Saarthal discovery to combat the disappointment, but then Brelyna approached her to ask for assistance with some spell she’d crafted, and Rila’s infatuation left her with no choice but to enthusiastically agree. Her enthusiasm was dampened somewhat after Brelyna turned her green, and it only worsened with every subsequent transformation until she was left feeling frustrated and vaguely ill.

“Well, it all worked out in the end, didn’t it?” Brelyna chirped, though Rila could hear the nervous laughter bubbling behind the words.

“It would seem so,” she replied, forcing a smile. “It’s been a pleasure.”

Brelyna sighed. “Oh, no it hasn't. Let's be honest. I have a long way to go before I'm ready for the kind of advanced magic I've been attempting.” She gave Rila a genuine smile, and it made Rila’s heart flutter. “But at least I know where to start now. Thank you, you've been a great help to me. Here, you can have this as compensation.” Brelyna unclasped the amulet she was wearing and held it out to Rila.

“Oh, that’s not… well… Thank you.” Rila hesitantly reached out to take it, brushing fingers with Brelyna and shivering slightly at the mild magicka discharge between them. The silver amulet shimmered with an enchantment, while the ruby in the center sparkled from the lightpool in the center of the Hall of Attainment. Rila let her eyes drift from the ruby to Brelyna’s red eyes, and immediately felt stupid for being disappointed that her eyes weren’t as sparkly as the ruby, hidden under her hood as they were. She suddenly realized that making eye contact was usually a precursor to saying something, and scrambled to think of a way out. “Uhm… what’s the enchantment on it?”

Brelyna shrugged a little. “Just basic magic resistance. I suppose you wish you’d been wearing it about five minutes ago, huh?”

Rila let out a tittering laugh. She was feeling weird and jittery, and she was growing concerned she was about to make a fool of herself. “Yeah. Aha. I’m… I think I’m going to lie down for a while.”

Brelyna’s face went from amused to concerned in an instant. “Are you feeling alright? Can I do anything for you?”

Rila clutched the amulet in her hand and shook her head. “No, no, I’m fine, just feeling a little off-kilter. Being turned into a horse will do that to you, it seems.”

“Okay. Well, tell me if you need anything. I feel terrible that you don’t feel well because of me.”

“Sure, thanks,” Rila muttered as she hastily scurried away to stop herself from reaching out to touch Brelyna’s hand again. She lamented the lack of a door for privacy in her assigned quarters, and decided to simply crawl under the blanket with her robes on. For at least an hour Rila twisted and turned, trying to get comfortable, but the bed was lumpy and her robes bunched weirdly and even when she finally got all the cloth sorted out it still felt like her very skin was too tight. Finally she found an acceptable position, curled on her side and firmly rubbing her thumb across the ruby setting in the necklace, trying to focus on that sensation and let whatever else was happening to her fade into the background.

It must have worked for a time, because the next time Rila opened her eyes, the Hall of Attainment was quiet and dark, the only sounds those of snoring from a few rooms over, possibly Onmund, and the occasional whisper of someone turning the page of a book. The next thing Rila noticed was that the weird feeling in her stomach had moved lower, coalescing as a familiar achy throb between her legs. Rila lifted her eyes to the doorway, but there was no one visible to see her movements and guess the activity happening under the blanket, so she carefully maneuvered her robes up and sent down an exploratory hand.

Rila was surprised at the intensity of her own arousal, lacking either a reason or a target, but she was an adult and had been down this road plenty of times before. Her own hand knew exactly what she liked and a few moments later she was panting softly, trying her damndest to minimize the rustling of fabric or the obscenely wet noises her fingers were making.

Her body tensed in anticipation. She was so close. It was right there, just a little more, come on, almost,  _ come on…  _

It wasn’t going to happen. Rila huffed and sank back down into the bed, the edge of being so close immediately slipping away like a frightened gecko. She wiped her shaking hand on her undergarments and angrily tugged them back into place, and was about to shift so that she could pull her robes back down when she heard a rustling just outside the door, and she stilled.

“Rila? Are you awake?”

Fuck.  _ Fuck. _ It was Brelyna and just the sound of her sweet, caring voice sent Rila’s mind into an absolute frenzy. Waves of arousal crashed back over her, the throb more intense than ever, but she couldn’t attend to it now.

“Yeah,” she croaked, then tried to clear her throat and push herself into a sitting position, careful to make sure the blankets covered the fact that her robes were still hiked up to her hips.

Brelyna stepped through the open doorway but didn’t approach further. “It’s late but I just wanted to check on you before retiring. You didn’t come out for dinner and I’ve been worried.”

“I… ” Rila swallowed, trying to force her throat to work, but she was completely transfixed by the adorable little worried crease between Brelyna’s eyebrows.

“Your face looks kind of red,” Brelyna said, coming closer. She broadcasted her intent to put the back of her hand against Rila’s forehead, moving slowly enough that Rila would have time to stop her, but Rila sat perfectly still as the Dunmer’s hand came ever closer to her face.

A tiny spark of magicka discharge leapt from Brelyna’s hand to Rila’s face. It wasn’t painful exactly, but the sharp tingling sensation made them both flinch, though Brelyna immediately resumed her mission to feel Rila’s forehead. “Hmm, you feel cool to me, but that might just be because I’m a Dunmer. I’m not very good at this. You are sweating though. Maybe you should talk to Collette. She’s not a healer but maybe her knowledge of Restoration magic could--”

Rila wasn’t listening. She watched Brelyna’s hand drop back down to her side, and before she could stop herself, she reached out again and grasped Brelyna’s hand in her own, cutting her off. “I don’t want to be under anyone else’s spell,” she sighed, resigned to the fact that Brelyna was probably about to push her away for being too forward, but she looked up into Brelyna’s eyes anyway. “I’m already under yours.”

“You think some part of my spell hasn’t worn off yet? I mean I don’t expect you to trust me again after what happened earlier but I could try to--mph!”

Rila went up on her knees and pressed her lips against Brelyna’s, hands pressed lightly on Brelyna’s shoulders for balance and uncaring that the blanket had fallen away. She tried to restrain from pressing too hard into the kiss, waiting for Brelyna to break it off and ask what in Oblivion was wrong with her, but much to Rila’s surprise, she didn’t. Brelyna stood still for several long seconds, and then, ever so gently, kissed back. The reciprocation only lasted a moment though, before she pulled away with a frown. With the small amount of distance now between them, Brelyna could see the evidence of Rila’s earlier activities, and a purple flush crept across her face.

“Um, Rila, are you alright? I mean… I don’t…  _ mind _ , but I’m not sure… ”

Rila whined and pulled Brelyna down onto the bed with her, effectively silencing her once again. “I need you to touch me,” she whispered into Brelyna’s ear, then stuck out her tongue and traced a line from earlobe to tip, making Brelyna shudder. She’d heard how sensitive merish ears were, and was thrilled to find that the rumors had been true.

Whatever reservations Brelyna had were quickly forgotten under Rila’s ministrations. There was economical shifting of clothes, shifted just far enough to reach the important points and Despite Rila’s claim, she did more of the touching than Brelyna did, bringing her to completion twice before letting Brelyna finally put real effort into returning the favor. Every touch between them was accompanied by tiny magicka discharges, easily ignored but still unusual and mildly annoying, and Rila blamed the distraction on her newfound inability to reach the crest.

“What do you need?” Brelyna whispered into Rila’s ear, obviously growing as impatient as Rila felt.

“I don’t know,” Rila whined. “It’s never this hard. I can’t… I need… you. I don’t know. Please…”

Brelyna leaned in to kiss Rila again, frowning when yet another discharge passed between their lips. “That shouldn’t keep happening,” she murmured against Rila’s mouth. Rila only whimpered in response, muscles straining to urge her body over the edge, then suddenly Brelyna was gone, and Rila gasped in displeasure.

“The amulet. Where’s that amulet I gave you?” Brelyna pressed, sitting back on her heels to glance around the room.

Rila’s brain took a full five seconds to process what Brelyna was saying, but then she started feeling around in the blankets, not too sure where it had gone. After a few moments the silver ruby necklace was located on the floor beside the bed, and Brelyna clasped it around Rila’s neck.

The effect was immediate. The ache gave way to buzzing pleasure, and Rila gasped loudly, no longer worried about who might hear. Brelyna reached her hand down again, and Rila tipped suddenly and violently over the crest she’d been chasing all night. Brelyna’s free hand came down suddenly over her mouth, but it did little to muffle the sounds emanating from the young Breton below her. Soon enough, Rila relaxed into the bed again, breathing heavily.

“I really wasn’t expecting that kind of side effect,” Brelyna said, leaning back on her heels once more and massaging her hand. “I am so very sorry.”

“Are you though?” Rila asked, feeling drowsy and light-headed. “Are you really that sorry for this experience?”

There was a pause. “No. No, I suppose I’m not.”

“Good. Because I’m not either.” Rila shuffled to the side of the tiny bed and motioned for Brelyna to lay down beside her.

Brelyna hummed skeptically. “That doesn’t look very comfortable. There’s not enough room.”

“Just for a few minutes,” Rila assured her, already half asleep. “I won’t be offended if you get up to go to your own bed later.”

Brelyna hesitated a moment longer, then finally laid down next to Rila and snuggled against her. “Maybe I’m not sorry, then, but I still hope it wears off soon, so you don’t have to wear the amulet for the rest of your life.”

Rila hummed, squeezing Brelyna against her without bothering to comprehend anything she’d just said. The two fell asleep shortly thereafter. The next morning brought sore necks, but also a confirmation that the extra side effect had indeed been temporary, and Rila could remove the necklace without needing to leave polite company. Polite company, however, seemed to want little to do with them now. Onmund’s face went bright red every time either of the women made eye contact with him, though J’zargo was, of course, less shy about it.

“J’zargo hopes the two of you had fun last night, but perhaps in the future you could be quieter. Khajiit ears pick up many things, whether they want to or not.”

Brelyna went nearly as red as Onmund, but Rila only snickered. “There’s more where that came  from.”

“Rila!”

The elbow in the ribs from Brelyna only made Rila laugh harder, and brought certainty that coming to the College had been one of the best decisions she could have made.


End file.
